Uncle Mac
by CalleighRox
Summary: Mac's 17 year old niece comes to stay with him for a couple of weeks. My first csi:ny fic, let me know what you think, enjoy, thanks, xx. Chapter 8 9 up, please review, xx
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

Mac was stood at the arrivals part of the airport nervously. His sister had asked him to look after her daughter, his niece, Danielle for a while, while she was on holiday.

Danielle didn't want to go were her mother was going with her boyfriend, so she was coming to stay in New York with her uncle Mac for a couple of weeks.

Mac stood waiting nervously, looking at the gate she would come through. He hadn't seen her for a while, since she was a little girl, she was about seven, she was now seventeen.

Mac shifted on his feet. He was normally calm, in control, nothing made him nervous, except the thought of having to look after a seventeen year old girl.

He thought again why he had agreed to this, then he remembered his little sister had her ways of getting him to do anything, and being her older brother he would do anything for her.

She had told him it was a good opportunity for him to get to know Danni, and she could practically take care of her self, she had said Danni would probably end up looking after Mac.

Mac had said she wouldn't, it had ended as Mac accepting to take Danni for a couple of weeks and his sister grinning triumphantly on the other end of the line back in Chicago.

The loudspeaker came on over the quiet, almost empty arrivals lounge, and announced the arrival of his nieces flight. He suddenly felt even more nervous.

He hadn't seen her for ten years, they talked on the phone every now and then, and his sister sent him pictures, but he was still nervous.

He saw threw the big glass window as the flight landed.

He saw as it was connected to the corridor that allows people to walk on and off the plane. He watched the passengers get off the plane.

He watched for Danni, he remembered from the latest picture that she was about 5ft5, and had long, jet black straight hair right down her back to about her waist.

It was her latest school photograph so she didn't have her normal clothes or the normal make up she would wear, instead she was smartly dressed in her school uniform, hair neatly up in a pony tail, face free of make up except for the minimum.

He spotted her in the crowd, she looked completely different from the picture.

Her hair was up in two pig tail at the back of her head, the front of her hair was down, framed her face and ran the length of her back, but she had make up that made her eyes look dark, she had dark, chocolate brown eyes, with black eyeliner and mascara making them look darker, but only the minimal, it wasn't on thick making it look a mess.

She wore a red checked skirt with black netted tights and black lace up boots that looked like the boots he had worn while he was in the marines, except hers had bright red and yellow laces, and fire painted up the sides.

She wore a black top up to her neck just below her collarbone, with see through black sleeves.

As she got closer Mac could see she had red, blue, yellow and orange streaks in her jet black hair, and the top of her sleeves came down and covered the back of her hands, the ends of the sleeves were looped over the middle fingers of both her hands.

She had a black back pack slung over her shoulder which was covered in various badges and had graffiti on it with names, Mac assumed they were her friends names or the bands she liked.

She was listening to her MP3 player as she walked, it was attached to the waist band of her skirt, she had one earphone in, the other out so she could hear.

She had purple lipstick on and purple nail varnish. As the crowd dispersed a little she caught sight of her uncle Mac who was stood back nervously waiting for her.

A grin spread across her face as she recognised him and she rushed over to him, she dropped her bag at his feet and hugged him tightly,

'uncle Mac, I've missed you', she told him, Mac smiled,

'I've missed you too Danni', he told her, relieved she remembered him.

A/N: ok, this is my first csi:ny fic, please tell me what you think and if i should continue, thanx, xx.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** ok, heres the next chappy for yah, hope you enjoy, i randmly wrote lots of this story last night yay, lol, so theres more to come, i am still debating wer to go with this, if ther is anyone willing to chat with me about it, and give their opinion let me know in a review? its jus coz of her age etc, lol, its difrent in England than in NY, but anyways enjoy, pla r&r thanx xx

**Chapter 2 **

Mac pulled back and looked at her, he took in her appearance, Dannii smiled and stepped back, she gave him a twirl,

'you like it?', she asked her uncle, Mac wasn't sure what to say,

'it's, … umm different', Dannii laughed,

'don't worry uncle Mac, you'll get used to it', she reassured him. She grabbed her back pack from the floor, swung it over her shoulder and grabbed her uncle's arm and they went to collect her baggage. Once they had collected it, a suitcase looking much like her back pack with graffiti and badges, they walked to the exit of the airport and to Mac's car. He asked her about school but she didn't answer about school much, just said it was fine, she switched the topic to music and fashion instead and shopping with her friends. Mac smiled, at least they were talking like old friends and it wasn't awkward.

They pulled up at Mac's apartment and climbed out, Mac grabbed Dannii's suitcase and she grabbed her back pack. Mac unlocked his door and told her to make herself at home, he took her suitcase through to his guestroom and placed it on the double bed to she could unpack it when she was ready. He told her she could use the wardrobes and draws, and that there were already hangers in there, if she needed more just give let him know, he told her where the clean towels were for when she wanted a shower, and were she could put her laundry. Mac looked around wondering if there was something he missed. Dannii smiled, and walked over to hug him,

'It's okay Uncle Mac, I'll figure it all out, and I'll come bug you if I can't' she giggled, he smiled, kissed her forehead and left her to settle in. Dannii looked around her, her new home for a couple of weeks, she had a double bed, a big enough room, and a great view of the city from her window, she was going to love it here, she smiled and went to work unpacking her case.

She hung up the clothes that needed to be hung up and opened a draw to put her folded clothes away when she came upon a box. She lifted it out and had a look, it was a box of old photographs from a few years ago, she recognised herself, and her Aunty Claire, she smiled, she looked happy, they were at a family barbecue, and the camera was being passed around, lots of random photos were taken that day. She giggled at the funny faces people were pulling and the memories of each photo. She wasn't very old but she remembered the day well, she was glad her Uncle Mac had kept them. Then she found one she had taken, of her Uncle and Aunty, it was just as Mac took Clare into a loving hug, they had their arms wrapped around each other and their heads on each other's shoulders. She smiled, her Aunt and Uncle really loved each other, she had been devastated when she found out her Aunty had been killed in the terrorist attacks.

She picked up the photograph and carried it into the sitting area where her Uncle was sat on the sofa with his head back, resting for a few minutes. She slipped onto the sofa next to her uncle and snuggled up to him, he looked up and smiled, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her, she handed him the photo and he smiled again,

'I forgot I had this', he told her,

'there's a whole box in my room' she replied,

'really', he asked rhetorically, 'I forgot about them, I should have a picture frame somewhere, I certain little niece of mine kept giving me them for Christmas', he nudged her playfully as he got up, she giggled and followed him to his room as he searched through his wardrobe, he stood a moment later with a frame the right size. He slipped the picture inside the frame, 'perfect', he told her, Dannii smiled, it was a perfect moment she had managed to capture with the camera, the walked back into the sitting room and slumped back onto the sofa.

'do you have work tomorrow?', she asked him,

'yeah', he replied, 'will you be okay here?',

'are you kidding?', she replied, 'I wanna come with', she told him, Mac chuckled,

'Dannii it's a crime lab, notice the words crime and lab, its not a place for teenagers',

'aww come on uncle Mac, I wont touch anything, and its not like you have to check with the supervisor, I mean you 'are' the supervisor, please please ple..'

'alright', he cut her off, 'but, you cant touch anything, you cant sit in on interrogations, and you must have your hair back, and you cannot be wearing that', he told her indicating to her clothing, Dannii giggled,

'okay, okay, I'll find something suitable', she told him, 'thanks uncle Mac', she smiled, kissed his cheek and ran to finish unpacking before dinner.

A/N2: ok, there it was, hope u enjoyed, plz review lemme know wat ya thought, xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, i'm reeaallly sorry i havn't got an update out sooner, no excuses but like college an stuff, i jus havnt had chance, that an my stupid internet wont work properly most of time, seems to be behavin now tho, yay, okies, so i gots some more to this story, hope you enjoys :D, to Hotchner, sorry this wasn't out earlier even tho in ur review asked so nice, so i'll try get the next one out quicker, hope u all like it, plz review i love them :D, Enjoy, Love CalleighRox

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

She came back out about half an hour later, Mac was in the kitchen trying to find something to cook for his niece, he heard her come into the kitchen,

'what do you like to eat?', he asked her, Dannii giggled,

'what have yah got?', she asked, she walked over and stood behind him,

'not much, I didn't have time to go shopping', Dannii laughed again, and shook her head,

'lemme see', she walked over to the fridge and pulled out vegetables and chicken, and various sauces from his shelves, 'I'll make us a stir fry', she announced, Mac looked surprised, and then wary, was he going to let a seventeen year old loose in his kitchen,

'you can cook?', he asked, she shot him a look,

'of course I can', she told him, 'do you like Chinese?', she asked him, 'I make a great stir fry', she smiled, Mac chuckled,

'okay, just don't set my place on fire, I'm going to get some stuff from the shop down the street, you need anything?', he asked, Danni thought for a minute, she had all the stuff she needed for cooking, then she turned and looked at his drinks,

'do you have any drinks like fizzy pop or juice cordial?', she asked,

'no, I don't drink it that much I'll grab you some, anything else?',

'ooh, ice cream', she smiled, Mac chuckled,

'okay, fizzy pop, juice, ice cream', Dannii nodded and went to work hunting for her Uncle's Wok to make dinner. Mac chuckled and headed to the shop, he decided to walk, give her some space, she'd been on a plane for a few hours, she'd probably appreciate some space. When he got to the shop he picked up the things he needed and what Dannii had asked for, he remembered back to when she was a little kid, and how much she loved milk and cookies, he decided he'd surprise her with milk and cookies, so he grabbed some off the shelf. He walked over to the counter,

'hey Mac', the young cashier greeted him friendly,

'hey Hannah', he greeted back, he noticed her surprised look when she saw what he was buying, he chuckled, 'my niece has come up from Chicago', he explained,

'oh', she smiled, ' I loved milk and cookies too', she told him, 'my mom says I'm too old now', she told him, mock cross, Mac chuckled,

'I'll send her down to come meet you one day, she's here for couple weeks,' he told her, with a smile as he paid for his stuff, 'she'll probably need someone her own age to talk to anyways',

'thanks Mac, that'd be great, I'll show her around', she smiled, 'have a good night, tell her I say hi',

'thanks Hannah, you too, and I will, she's cooking Chinese now, see you tomorrow', he chuckled, Hannah smiled as he left and went back to reading her magazine while no one was in the shop.

Mac arrived back home to find it was still standing and a nice aroma coming from the kitchen. He wandered in to find Dannii stirring the chicken and adding the sauces and vegetables, he stood in the doorway and watched, he was sure his sister used to cook in the exact same way, her hair was up in a messy bun and she had a look of concentration on her face he saw his sister wear countless times. He smiled and put his bag of shopping down,

'smells good', he told her, she looked up, slightly surprised,

'thanks, I didn't hear you come in, sorry',

'that's okay', he told her with a chuckle, 'there's a young girl works in the corner store called Hannah, I think you'd get on well with her, she's someone your age to talk to', he told her, 'she says hi', he added, Dannii smiled,

'why, she dress like me?', she asked, Mac chuckled,

'no, but she's nice', Dannii smiled again,

'okay, I'll go meet her tomorrow then', she told him, 'when we get back from work', she added with a grin, Mac smiled and unpacked the bag.

'here's your ice cream, your juice and fizzy pop, and I got you something else', he told her, Dannii turned around curious, as he pulled out the milk and cookies, he saw her eyes light up and she squealed,

'milk and cookies, thanks Uncle Mac', and she ran and gave him a hug nearly knocking him over, Mac chuckled,

'you still love them then huh', he commented,

'yeah!', she told him, 'and dinner is nearly ready, I just need to set the table and get the plates out, by the time I do that it should be ready to be served, so go wash up and get ready', she told him, Mac chuckled, definitely like her mother. He wandered off to wash up and get ready for dinner while she put the dinner out. He decided to change into just a t-shirt and jeans, the summer heat was still warm even at this time. Then a thought hit him, it was July, what was in July?, he thought for a minute as he got changed, then it hit him, Dannii's Birthday!, he changed quickly and decided to check with her, this would be her eighteenth.

As her emerged from her room she was setting the plates down at the table, it smelt great,

'hey Dan, when's your birthday', Dannii grinned,

'you remembered' she answered, 'it's in two days', she told him,

'it'll be your eighteenth, why didn't you go with your mother?', he asked her confused,

'I just didn't want to go where they were going, and mom said she couldn't have me stay alone, even though I was nearly eighteen she said it was gonna be my birthday I shouldn't be alone, so she said she'd pay for the tickets for me to come stay with you in New York, I couldn't say no, New York!! Uncle Mac', she told him excitedly, Mac chuckled,

'well, I'll see what I can do for you', he told her,

'oh, no Uncle Mac, you don't have to' she told him, panicking now because he thought he had to do something for her birthday,

'I know I don't have to', he told her, 'I want to, you're my niece and its your eighteenth birthday, a special day, and I will make sure it is', he told her, Dannii grinned, they both sat down to their dinner and continued chatting about what they could do for her birthday. After dinner Mac insisted he wash up because she cooked, Dannii laughed but wasn't going to argue, she went over to the sofa and flopped down, she reached over for the remote and switched the TV on, it was the news about a mass shooting in a night club, Mac walked in and groaned as he realised what it meant, Dannii didn't catch on until his cell phone rang,

'Detective Taylor…Hey Flack…yeah I saw it on the news just…you called Stella, Danny and Aidan?… okay…yeah she's here…okay I'll be there soon as I can… okay bye Flack', he clicked off his phone and disappeared into his room, calling, 'get ready Dannii, we're going in now, you have ten minutes', Dannii got up and ran into her room, ten minutes, how was she going to change in ten minutes, as if he could read her mind Mac stuck his head around the open door with a defeated look as he did up his tie,

'you'll have to go as you are, we don't have time for you to change', he told her, Dannii grabbed a jacket and her bag with her mp3 player in and her book, she made sure her hair was back enough and looked okay before leaving her room and heading to the door to wait for her Uncle,

'there's water bottles in the fridge, we may be there a while, I take it you don't drink much coffee', he called from his room, Dannii smiled, and went to grab a bottle of water. About a minute later Mac exited his room again holding his crime scene kit, looking smart and more like the Detective she'd been told about, she smiled at his transformation, he saw her look and nodded,

'yeah, go on', he told her with a smile as he indicated towards the door, Mac grabbed his keys and phone, and locked up behind them.

* * *

A/N2: so waddiya thinks? did ya like it:) love it:D hate it?:S, lemme know in a review :D an thanx for reading :D love CalleighRox xx 

P.S. sorry guys i'm not sure what the acent is like in Chicago, so how she talks is probably jus like common English slang mostly, lol, xx


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: hey guys, sorry for the wait on the update, enjoy, xx

**Chapter 4 **

They hurried down to his car and jumped in. Mac drove them to the lab and went over the rules with Dannii, except the one regarding her clothing. Dannii laughed,

'I know Uncle Mac, I'm not gonna touch anything, and I don't think I wanna sit in the same room as a killer', she told him, 'so if it's a shooting, that means lots of ballistics evidence right?, can I watch as they process?', she asked, Mac thought for a minute, 'I duno Dan, it's going to be really busy, I'm going to need you to stay were I know were you are, so I don't have to worry about you, okay?', he told her, 'but we'll see, you may be able to watch through the glass, as long as you stay out of the way', Dannii's eyes lit up,

'really?', she was excited now,

'we'll see Dannii, we'll see', he told her, as they pulled up to the crime scene, Flack greeted them as they got out of the car, he briefed Mac on the situation and Dannii listened in awe, there were police everywhere, csi's collecting evidence, being night Dannii figured they weren't all Mac's guys. There were police trying to keep people behind the tape and taking people's statements, being a nightclub people weren't dresses in very much and she kinda fit in amongst the crowd. She felt Mac's hand on her arm,

'stay close, I'd leave you in the car, but this is New York at night and we're at a crime scene, I want you were I know! You're safe', Dannii nodded again, Mac then asked Flack if he could keep a close eye on her while he processed, Flack said he would, and that she wouldn't be out of his sight. Mac nodded, kissed her forehead and told her to be careful, then he thanked Flack and headed towards a woman with dark curly hair, she greeted him with a warm smile and they began talking, Dannii assumed about the case, but she wondered who she was, she smiled, no doubt she would find out. Flack took that moment to introduce himself,

'so you must be Danielle', Flack said, she turned to him,

'yeah', she smiled, oh, this guy was cute, her uncle would kill her if she got a crush on one of his co-workers,

'Don Flack', he extended his hand, 'call me Flack', he told her, she smiled and took his hand,

'Danielle Taylor', she took his extended hand and shook it, 'call me Dannii', Flack mock cringed,

'oh, that's going to be confusing, we have a Danny Messer, csi', he explained, Dannii nodded,

'hmm', she mumbled, Flack grinned,

'don't worry about it, we'll just call you Taylor if we have to',

'and get me confused with my uncle?', Dannii pointed out, she giggled, 'okay, so I guess you're my elected babysitter, so if this Danny Messer is around, just call me Ellie?, okay, just don't tell my uncle, he'll insist on using it, and then he'll tell my mom who will use it coz its 'more girly', she used her fingers to quote, Flack chuckled, he could tell from her get up that she wasn't into girly stuff too much, he was going to get on with her he decided,

'okay', he agreed with a smile, Dannii instantly loved his smile and couldn't help smiling back. Flack looked around, combing the area to make sure anyone suspicious wasn't near Dannii, he realised if the shooter was still in the vicinity they were not in a good spot, they still didn't know what the shooter looked like, just that he was male, tall, and had dark hair.

Flack offered Dannii his arm, she accepted and slipped her hand through his arm and he walked her over to inside the crime scene, along the path the emergency services had cleared. He kept his senses alert as they moved along the darkened corridor to the scene, the deceased victims had been taken away to the morgue so Flack knew Dannii wasn't at risk to seeing any bodies accidentally. He stopped still when he heard a noise to his left. The csi's were all up ahead, they had no reason to be in the room to their left. Dannii felt Flack tense up under her hand and stopped as he did, she looked up at him, his eyes were wide and he was listening. He slowly and quietly removed her hand from his arm and reached for his firearm, he leant down and whispered in her ear to stay here and stay out of sight. Dannii nodded and stepped into the shadow by the door Flack was about to go in. He noticed a dim light coming from underneath the door which indicated a lamp was on. He clicked on his flashlight anyway and slowly opened the door, he listened, nothing, he pushed it further and shone his light with his gun underneath. A figure came out of the shadow and towards him fast, Flack noticed he was a short balding guy, not the description of the shooter, he avoided shooting him, the guy tackled him round the waist and they hit the wall opposite the door in the corridor, Flack's back connected with the wall and he was winded. He managed to push the guy off, who flew to the floor backwards, Flack pointed his gun at him, and got his breath back, his flashlight had dropped to the floor,

'what's your name?', he asked him, tone serious,

'Gary Roberts', the guy answered,

'why are you in here?', Flack asked,

'I co-own this place, I was trying to hide from the guy who was shooting out there', the guy explained, 'I thought you were him, who are you?', he asked nervously,

'Detective Flack', Flack put his gun and flashlight away and handed the guy his hand to pull him up, 'you're lucky I didn't shoot you, I don't miss very often', the guy chuckled nervously, 'you can't be in here, I'm going to take you outside and have an officer take your statement', he told Gary Roberts, he stepped backwards so he was outside the door again, 'Dannii?', he called, Dannii stepped forwards in the darkness, Flack smiled when she came into view, 'you blend in to well back there', he told her, 'I just have to take Gary here back outside, then we'll come back in, find Mac and let him know I'm going to take you back to the station with me, you'll be safer there', Dannii nodded, and took hold of Flack's arm again. Flack lead the guy outside, handed him over to an officer who would verify his details and take his statement, he then lead Dannii back inside to find Mac.

A/N: ok guys, hope you like, sorry has taken so long to update, college work and stuff, i'm goin to canada in few days, woo!!, so i'll try get couple chappies out, keep u busy over christmas, an hey maybe i shud do a christmas and a new yr fic, cux i wont be here over new yr either, but we'll see, enjoy, plz leave a review, thnx guys, luv CalleighRox, xx


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

They found him collecting evidence on the far side of the room with the lady with dark hair. Dannii smiled, this woman was definitely important to him. Flack lead her around the edge of the room over to the pair, several other csi's were processing the huge scene, casings had been kicked everywhere and blood pools were spread across the floor, Flack tightened his grip on Dannii to reassure her as she took in the scene. Dannii took in the scene and realised these detectives and csi's saw this everyday, her uncle saw this everyday. They came to were her uncle was processing,

'Mac', Flack made his presence known, Mac looked up, as did the woman,

'what's up Flack?', Mac asked, thinking something was wrong with Dannii, he looked at her and checked her over, she didn't seem injured, she was looking at the woman next to him,

'nothing, I was going to take Dannii back to the station with me, she'd be safer there, I just found one of the club owners in an office down the hall, tackled me as I opened the door, he's harmless though, I got an officer taking his statement', Mac nodded, and turned to Dannii,

'you okay?', Dannii nodded slowly,

'so much blood', she muttered, Mac nodded, Dannii's eyes suddenly trained on something behind them all, over behind the dance floor, Mac saw as her eyes went wide, and as she shook her head.

'Dannii?', Mac asked, 'Dannii, did you see something?', Dannii tilted her head to one side,

'I don't know, I just thought there was a csi over there when I came in', she told Mac quietly, Mac looked over again,

'there was', he told her confused, there was no other way in or out, so they must have gone behind a corner, the nightshift supervisor was supervising back at the lab, leaving Mac to supervise the scene, he had told all the csi's to specifically stay in sight. Mac stood up, no one reappeared from behind the corner, 'okay, Dannii you stay here with Stella', he indicated to the woman, 'Flack and I are going to go have a look', he saw her worried look, 'its okay', he told her, he removed his gloves and kissed her forehead. He then walked across the scene to check on the other csi, she saw as they both took hold of the firearms from their belts and held them in front of them, she saw them look down and step back, she knew they had found something. She saw Flack get his flashlight out again and Mac radio something in, she heard what he said on Stella's radio which crackled at her waist, they had found the csi, he was nightshift, and dead.

Dannii didn't know what to say, she saw as Stella rubbed her eyes and sighed as though it was going to be an even longer night, she looked back over to Flack and her uncle, Flack was still shining his light in the darkened space to try and find the murderer, but it looked as though he was having no luck and the killer had gone.

Flack lowered his light and he and Mac headed back over to Dannii and Stella, Dannii looked up at her uncle, she didn't know what to think, should she be afraid?, she was a little, Mac saw this, he pulled her into a hug,

'hey it's okay', he told her, 'you stay with Flack, he'll keep you safe', he told her, Dannii nodded, Flack watched as Mac comforted his niece, Mac asked him to keep an even closer eye on her and make sure absolutely no-one talks to her except people Flack knows to be safe, himself, Stella, Aidan, Danny and Hawkes if he comes out from the morgue, which was unlikely because he had a lot of bodies tonight. Flack nodded, Dannii said goodbye to Stella quietly, Stella knew she was a bit spooked, she said goodbye quietly too, and with a reassuring smile. Flack took hold of Dannii's hand again and lead her out quietly, Dannii stayed closer to Flack than she had on the way in, Flack noticed this and put an arm around her to reassure her. He lead her straight to his patrol car, Mac would inform everyone about the csi and break it to the night time supervisor. Flack didn't know the guy very well, he must have been new. Flack kept his eyes open as he quickly walked Dannii to his car and got her inside. Dannii instantly buckled her belt, it made her feel slightly safer for some reason, she knew it wouldn't do much against a bullet. Moments later Flack got in on the other side, quickly belted in and started the engine. They drove back to the station quietly, she never thought it would get to her this much, seeing all that blood. She didn't notice when they had arrived, Flack put a hand on her arm, waking her from her daze.

'are you okay?', he asked her, 'you've been really quiet', Dannii nodded and gave him a small smile,

'so much blood', she said quietly, Flack nodded,

'best to try and put it out of your mind, not every scene is like that, that has to be one of the worst', Dannii nodded and got out of the car, Flack did the same, he locked up the car and lead her into the building.

'keep close, don't get lost in here', he joked with a smile, Dannii smiled back a small smile, the images were slowly leaving her as she took in the station in front of her. Flack smiled and nodded at the receptionist in a friendly greeting and also silently letting her know the girl with him was supposed to be. They walked down a twisting corridor for a little bit, Dannii was looking around, she almost didn't stop when Flack opened a door to his right and entered. He chuckled, it was a lot for her to take in on one night. He pointed to the small sofa against one wall of his office and said she could make her self comfortable. She smiled a thanks and sat down. He saw her yawn and rub her eyes. He smiled and stood back up from his desk, she watched him walk over. He took the cushions on the couch and put them to one side, he then took his long jacket off, and draped it over her shoulders,

'lay down, sleep, you'll be safe here', he told her, Dannii nodded,

'thanks', she answered, she lay down and got comfortable, she spread Flack's coat over her like a blanket. He went and sat back behind his desk and did paperwork. His coat smelt nice, like him, his aftershave. She smiled, she watched him for a few minutes before drifting off to sleep. Flack looked back at her every few minutes to check on her, she was asleep now, she looked so peaceful, a slight smile on her lips, the purple that was on her lips earlier was now nearly all gone, probably from her biting her lips from nervousness. With her eyes closed her long lashes spread across the top of her cheeks. Her eyeliner smudged slightly to under her bottom lashes. He smiled and went back to his paperwork.

A few hours passed and Dannii slept deeply. Flack had finished his paperwork and was debating going to find Mac for an update on the case when Dannii stirred and began to wake up, or so he thought. She began to twitch in her sleep, and groan like she was having a bad dream. Flack went over to her, she began to move more and seemed to be upset. Flack sat down on the sofa next to her and tried to calm her down, it didn't seem to be working so he tried to wake her. She woke up with a jolt and sat up, she saw Flack and instantly leant into him, putting her arms around him, this surprised Flack but he held her until she calmed down, tears were flowing down her cheeks, she'd obviously had a bad dream, he hoped it wasn't because of what she had seen today. He stroked her hair and rocked her gently to calm her. It seemed to be working, he pulled her on to his lap and sat back against the sofa so they were both more comfortable. Finding Mac for an update could wait. After she had calmed down and the tears had stopped Flack leant her up and looked at her,

'are you okay?', he asked concerned, she wiped her eyes an looked back at him, she nodded, but she still had the images of the dream firmly planted in her mind, she tried to shake them away but she couldn't, Flack could see the tears about to start up again, what ever it was it was really upsetting for her. He held her to him again, tightly, and rocked her gently. After a few minutes Mac appeared at the door, he instantly went over to them when he saw Dannii,

'Dan?', he asked gently, she looked up and ran to him, she hugged him tightly, and the tears began again, 'hey hey, its okay, I'm here Dannii', he soothed, 'those nightmares started up again?' he asked her, Dannii shrugged against him, she leant back and looked into his eyes, Mac smiled, 'I'm still here Dan, don't worry', she nodded, he kissed her forehead again, he sat on the couch next to Flack, Dannii sat next to Mac and he kept his arm around her. The nightmares had first begun after her aunty Claire had died, she missed her and her death hit her hard, they were close and the nightmares were of her losing her uncle Mac. The crime scene today, a csi was taken and killed whilst she was there, what if her uncle was next, she wouldn't be able to cope, she loved her uncle Mac too much for him to be killed on duty, taken from her by killers like her aunty. Mac finished up-dating Flack and got up to leave, this made Dannii wake from her daydream and tighten her grip on him.

'it's okay Dannii, I'm going back to the lab, we're done at the scene for now, its still closed off but we won't be going back until we need to, I have lots of evidence to process now okay?', he told her, Dannii nodded and relinquished her hold on him, Mac noticed she had been shaking before, that seemed to have stopped now. Mac knew why her nightmares came, and what they were of, he didn't know the details of each but he knew they were of losing him and she had a big fear of him dying after her aunt's death. He pulled her to stand up, gave her a tight hug, and kissed her forehead again before pulling away,

'I love you okay?, I'm not going anywhere, I promise', he told her, Dannii smiled and nodded,

'I love you too uncle Mac', Mac smiled,

'good, now, you stay here and help Flack try and be a cop', he told her causing her to giggle, 'that's better', he smiled, he was happy his niece was happy again, 'I'll come find you later, be good', he told her as he left Flack's office. Dannii turned around and Flack stood,

'right', he said, 'you hungry?, I haven't eaten today. You mind if we go get something?', Dannii smiled and shook her head, she picked up his coat from the sofa and straightened it out a bit before handing it back to him, he chuckled and she smiled shyly.

'you have a mirror?', she asked, looking around the office for a mirror on the walls, she didn't really want to leave his office until she had checked her face, the tears must have messed up her make up.

'only in the ladies room down the hall', he told her, 'I think', he added, she looked at him, 'well I would assume there was one in there', he told her, she laughed again and her eyes lit up as she did, she rummaged through her little bag for her pocket mirror, she found it and began to redo her make up, when she was satisfied it was how it was before she put it all away ready to go get Flack something to eat. Flack chuckled and shook his head.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, i went to Canada and forgot to post this just before i left, this is the last chappy i haev written up, so hopefully i'll try wirte up some more, i worte some notes bout what shuold happen while i was in Canada, I'll try write up some more, I'll probably be up all ntie thanx to jetlag, i was up all alst night, slept all day, an slept all day yesterday, lol, was bck on monday, nightmare, so yah, hopefully some writin' time, woo:D lol, hope u enjoyed this chappy, plz review, anythin u wud like to see happen?, its not written yet, so ur input will be considered if u would like, neways, thanx for stickin wit me, luv CalleighRox xx 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

They exited the office and walked down the hall the way they had come in. Flack was debating taking her away from the safety of the police building or putting up with what they called food in the cafeteria. Dannii made up his mind for him as she headed towards the exit of the building,

'is there a 'subway' around here?' she asked as she walked out the building and down the steps towards Flack's car.

'yeah, not far, about ten minutes', he told her, she smiled,

'great, is subway okay for you too?', she asked, pausing before she got in the car to make sure it was where he wanted to go and eat.

'subways great for me too', he assured her with a smile as he unlocked the vehicle, she smiled back and climbed in the car. They drove to the sandwich shop and got their order within fifteen minutes and were sat outside in Flack's car eating when Flack's phone rang.

'Detective Flack', he answered professionally, 'oh hey Mac … yeah she's here, she's fine… no its switched off, hold on', he reached over and turned the police radio on and heard the broadcast for officers to respond to the scene, 'what happened Mac? … same guy? … his MO … okay We'll be right there… yeah ten minutes … bye Mac' he hung up his phone, wrapped up the rest of his sandwich, he'd have to finish it later, and started the ignition in the car up again. Dannii just waited for him to explain, which he did as soon as they'd set off again.

'Mac thinks our guy struck again, we have to head over there now', Flack told her, she felt like he was leaving something out,

'and?', Dannii asked,

'and I don't think he told me all he knew, but then again, Mac never does until he's sure, its probably nothing', Flack told her, but she could tell he doubted that. As they arrived at the scene there was a lot more police presence than she'd expected. She looked to Flack and he looked as though he now knew what her uncle hadn't told him. Instead of telling her to stay in the car he told her to come with him, because the streets were not safe for her to stay there on her own, even with so many police around. This time the body had not yet been removed from the scene as they arrived, it was outside also. Erratic bullets and casing littered the area and the officer was lead dead next to the door of his patrol car with several bullet wounds and blood had seeped out around his deceased form. Danielle froze at the site and Flack came up beside her, he put his hands on her shoulder and turned her head away so she was no longer looking at the officer.

The officer had been shot at several times as he returned to his patrol car from coming off a break from a coffee shop. Dannii recognised the officer from the scene at the club. She realised from Flack's reaction that he knew the officer on a personal level, she figured all the officers in the building probably knew each other as they all worked close together in the building, close in both space and in terms of the work they had to do required co-operation from officers in several areas of the building. Danni took in a breath and decided she would no longer let the scene get to her, her uncle was working on a serious case with a dangerous man on the loose.

Danni looked around and realised all the extra officers were protection for the csi's and officers working the scene as they were all armed, had radio head sets on and every officer and csi at the scene had a bullet proof vest. Flack spoke to Mac for a moment before taking Danni back to the patrol car and giving her a bullet proof vest to wear as well as pulling one out for himself. She looked at Flack nervously and he saw she was about to begin to panic,

'hey, its just a precaution, I doubt he's stupid enough to stick around with this many officers around', he told her as he shuffled his vest onto his shoulders. Danni nodded and slipped hers onto her shoulders and fastened it up. Danni stayed out of the way while Mac and his team processed the scene, but close enough to Flack that he could always physically reach out and be able to grab her to him if he needed to. Not that he would as there were road blocks from about 3 blocks away to stop any civilians wandering upon the scene and to stop reporters, and most importantly, so the killer could not get close enough to get a shot at an officer at the scene. The only officers at risk were the ones at the road blocks, who were dressed in full riot gear just in case. The officers around the scene were on a constant guard. They all looked a mix between angry that the killer had managed to take another of their own and upset at the loss of a friend and colleague. The officer's name was Derek Poller, he was 24 and engaged to his girlfriend of five years, due to be married next month. Dannii knew another officer, probably his partner who had narrowly missed the bullets as he was still in the coffee shop, had to tell their friend's fiancée that he was dead, murdered in the line of duty. She was brought out of her daze by Flack's hand on her shoulder,

'you okay?', he asked, concerned, Dannii nodded,

'yeah, I just…' she trailed off, 'who's going to tell his girlfriend?, his parents?', she shook her head and looked over to her uncle,

'I know', he answered as he followed her gaze, and pulled her into a hug. Dannii responded with her arms around his waist and her head buried in his chest. It could have been her uncle that had been singled out as an officer and shot today, or at the scene at the club earlier her uncle could have been the csi murdered. This guy had killed over a dozen people and a csi in the club, and now an officer as well, she doubted he would stop until he was caught. Flack released her gently as Mac wandered over.

'hey Dannii', her uncle greeted, he pulled his gloves off and pulled her into a soft hug, she hugged him back tightly. He stroked her hair softly while he spoke to Flack.

'there's not much evidence like last time, we got a boot print from over there and several fragmented bullets, there's probably still a couple that weren't through and through so we'll get those at autopsy, other than that we have nothing, we'll match the bullets to confirm it's the same shooter but all we have is his shoe size, shoe type and gun calibre', Mac told Flack, 'any witnesses?', Mac asked Flack,

'Poller's partner, Carter, says the guy was about 6'2'', slim build, dark hooded jacket and dark jeans, we got various heights from the others in the coffee shop, but the clothing description was pretty much the same, dark hooded top and dark pants' Flack told him, closing his note pad.

Mac nodded and rubbed his forehead with the hand that wasn't wrapped around Dannii.

'Stella and I are going to take the bullet casings back to the lab and see if we can match them to those from the scene, then we'll get the bullets from Hammerback after he's done with Poller, Aidan's running the bullets we recovered from the club through AFIS to see if the gun has been used before, hopefully we'll get a hit because we've hit a dead end otherwise', Mac told Flack with a resigned sigh, Dannii squeezed her uncle reassuringly causing him to smile. 'Is she okay with you for a while longer?', Mac asked Flack,

'yeah sure, she's fine, she can come on patrol with us, I'm on patrol with Thompson in about two hours, if we see anything Mac you'll be the first to hear',

'okay, thanks Flack', he then turned to Dannii, she leaned back from hugging her uncle and looked up at him, 'I'm going back to the lab now, you okay to go with Flack?', he asked her, Dannii nodded,

'your staying inside now?', she asked, Mac nodded,

'yeah, we'll be in the lab for now, you be good', he told her, she smiled a half smile through her nervousness of the situation of a crazed shooter on the loose. Mac kissed her head and gave her a quick squeeze before he headed back over to Stella. Stella smiled at him as he approached and they both got in the vehicle, Mac driving, and headed back to the lab. The body had been taken to the ME's office while they had been talking, and Stella had packed up the rest of the evidence. Flack turned back to his patrol car and removed his bullet proof vest, Dannii did the same and climbed back into the patrol car beside him.

* * *

A/N: okies, another chapter up for you all there, hope you enjoy, am working on writing the rest, it kinda gets written in my head when i'm out and about, best time is sat quietly playing cards on compy :D haha, lotsa stuff just comes to me, so yah, i gots stuff to write, i jsut gotta write it now, hope you enjoy this, plz drop a review lemme know what you think so far, and if i can improve anything??, thanx, luv lots, luv CalleighRox, xxxxx 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: **okies, so here's another chapter for you all, I've just finished it, and I'm gonna continue on with the next chappy, I got a flame in the last chappy which put me out a bit, but I'm ok now, I just need to check my grammar a bit more, I do have replies for all they said, but I've chatted to one of my readers, and they made me feel much better (thanks), and I've already vented a lot to them, so I won't bore everyone with it. Anyways, on a brighter note, here's the next chappy, it's a little sad though, get tissues ready? Haha, I don't know if this will cause tears, but it is a little sad, and kind of angst. So, Enjoy, and please review, the reviewer who flamed said they didn't like the plot or my character, you guys tell me what you think, are they right: s,

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

'Okay, the plan is we'll head back to the station for about an hour, pick up Thompson and we're on patrol tonight, okay?' Flack asked, Dannii nodded, excited about going on patrol all night despite the current situation.

Flack drove back to the station and they headed back to his office. Flack killed an hour doing paper work while Dannii browsed his office. She found a bookshelf in the corner lined with various books, mostly books on forensics, she smiled, and she guessed he was trying to keep up with the csi's. There were also sports books, annuals and comics. She smiled again, she could just picture Flack laid out on the sofa relaxing with a comic. She picked out one of his forensic texts and flicked through it. There were books on ballistics and firearms, on collecting evidence and preserving the scene, on investigating fire scenes, and more. Dannii spent the hour sat leaning against the bookshelf reading through the books and seeing the scientific side of exactly what her uncle did from day to day.

She was brought out of her reading daze by a knock on the door; she looked up at the open office door,

'Hey Flack, you ready to go?' another officer had knocked at door,

'Yeah sure Rob, one minute almost done', Flack answered. The officer Flack had called Rob entered Flack's office and sat on his sofa while Flack finished, Danni assumed he was a long time friend, or that this was possibly Thompson. He was about as tall as Flack, about 6'2'' with dirty blonde colour hair; he looked about the same age as Flack maybe a couple of years older and the wrinkles on his face made him seem even older. Dannii noticed as he picked up a sports magazine that he had a white mark on his finger as though a wedding band used to be there. Flack closed his laptop a minute later and stood up,

'You ready Danni?' he called towards the back of his office and Danni. Rob looked up surprised; he hadn't even noticed the girl by the bookcase.

'Yeah', she answered and got up, putting the books away. She walked over to Flack who as getting his coat and jacket from the coat hook by his door.

'Danni, this is Rob Thompson, my partner, and we're on patrol together tonight, Rob this is Danni, Mac's niece, I'm on a kinda baby sittin' duty' he explained to his partner, and with a wink to Danni, letting her know he didn't really think she needed baby sitting, but with this mad killer, Mac was just being careful.

'Nice to meet you Danni', Rob extended his hand to hers, she took his hand and he shook it, Danni smiled friendly,

'You too', she answered, shaking his hand back.

The three headed out to the car parking lot and climbed into the vehicle, Flack driving, Thompson got in the back, allowing Danni the front passenger seat, this was, one, to be a gentle man, and two, so if they arrested anyone, he was in the back with them and not Danni.

The patrol shift was pretty slow; everyone seemed to be staying indoors in the area for fear of being shot by the crazed lunatic running around New York City. They were called out to a few disturbances, but nothing major. They drove around the city for a while, parked up for a while in slightly busier areas, all the time chatting friendly and Danni and Rob getting to know more about each other, Danni also learning embarrassing stories about Flack, which he countered with even more embarrassing stories about his partner.

A while into the shift they decided to stop by a coffee shop, Danni and Rob gave their order to Flack who parked up at the side of the coffee shop and went inside to get the coffee. His radio clipped to his waist, along with his firearm, in case a call came in, he would know and rush back to the car. He wandered over to the till with no rush and placed the order with the young girl behind the counter. She smiled at Flack as she took his order and placed it through her till. He paid for the order and chatted with her as she made the coffees,

'Slow night?' he asked her as he spotted the open magazine lying only just in view behind the counter, she smiled,

'Yeah, only a few people come in at this time of night', she told him as she placed a coffee on the tray and went about making another. Flack was just watching her make the coffee when a loud gun shot and scream caught his attention. His hand automatically went for his weapon at his hip and he ran to the door, keeping out of sight. As he got outside though, mall he saw was his partner lying on the floor, blood seeping from his shirt and the patrol car front passenger side door was open,

'Danni', he whispered, he heard Rob groan and rushed over to his partner's side. He put his arm under his friend's head and supported his neck,

'I'm sorry Flack', he choked out,

'Hush, its ok, just breathe', Flack told him,

'No, no Flack it's too late, just… Just tell… Jenna, tell her I love her' he gasped, but Flack managed to make out his words, he'd radioed for back up by this point as he sat down beside his dying friend, and long time partner. He struggled to keep the tears from his eyes as he heard Rob's last words.

'And… And my kid, Flack, watch over my boy, Flack? For me',

'I will, I will I promise', Flack assured Rob,

'And….' he choked out,

'Yes, I'll tell Jenna, I promise', Flack reassured him,

'Thanks man, you're a great cop, and a good friend, thank you', he choked out as his last breathes choked out,

'hey you too', Flack replied, just as Rob let out his last breathe with a slight smile on his lips from Flack's words. Flack felt his colleague's body go limp and heavy. He laid him back down gently and softly closed his high lids by sweeping his fingertips over them. Then he snapped up remembering Danni, he rushed over to the seat where she was last sat, but found nothing. The extra back up he'd called arrived, along with the ambulance, but Flack knew there was nothing they could do. They loaded him into the ambulance all the same, and tried to resuscitate him and shocked him, but to no avail. They finally called the time of death, though Flack knew the timing was off because his partner had died in his arms, but he had died with a smile on his lips, knowing Jenna, even if she was his ex-wife, would know he loved her, and his son would be taken care of. Flack would tell the boy his father died bravely, protecting the innocent and that he should be proud of his father, also that his father loved him and his mother very much, but right now his concern was Danni, Mac was going to be devastated. He didn't see any blood in the passenger seat, nor a body, so that must mean he'd taken her with him, he was under no doubt that it was the same guy who shot his partner and took Danni, than the man who murdered all the people in the club and the officers.

**

* * *

A/N2: OKay, next chapter is being written even as you read this, should be up soon as can get it finished, please review, even jsut to let me know your still reading, thanks, luv CalleighRox, xx **


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey, well, here you go, I hope my spelling and grammar is better in this chapter, I'm going to carry on writing for chapter 9 now, hopefully it'll be up soon, enjoy this, and please review, let me know what you think, thanks, xx

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Danni noticed the gun man heading towards the car, heading towards her side of the car. Rob must have also noticed as she heard him reach for his firearm and get out of the car whilst getting ready to aim his weapon if need be. The gnu man took no notice of Rob and opened Danni's door. Rob raised his weapon at this point but the gun man just lifted his weapon and shot him in the chest, he didn't even look back, he then reached into the car to a screaming Danni and pulled her out of the vehicle. He clamped a hand around her mouth and easily dragged her off. She was kicking and screaming, but that didn't seem to do anything to stop the mad man. He walked with her around the corner and up to a black van with blacked out windows. He opened the doors and roughly pushed her inside. He then shut the doors and ensured they were locked from the outside. She tried to open the door again but realised he'd locked them, she tried screaming for help, but knew there was no one to help her, everyone was inside hiding from this lunatic.

The man got into the drivers seat and started the ignition, he hadn't even bothered to cover his face, which worried Danni, she knew what he looked like and so now he would never let her go, she knew she had to escape. The ride wasn't as bumpy as she assumed it would be. He seemed to drive normally, not worried about any one following him. After about an hour and a half he stopped the van and turned off the ignition. He climbed out of the van and walked around to the back. Danni could hear his every move and his footsteps on the stones outside. She grew nervous and a knot formed in her stomach, she didn't know what he was going to do to her. He opened the van and Danni got ready to run. He must have seen this as he blocked the entrance way and offered her his hand to climb out. She stared at it in shock, but refused his hand. She slowly climbed out of the van and he took hold of her arm whilst he closed it. He led her up to a drive way to a house, it also looked as though it was in good condition, and it was also in the middle of no where. All she could see for miles was a long empty road, no one to help her anywhere. He led her up the driveway to the door of the house and let himself him, tugging her behind him as she was reluctant to follow him in. He then spoke for the first time, scaring Danni even more with what he said,

'there now, your home now, no more doctors telling you not to go home, trying to keep you in the hospital for no reason', he told her calmly, Danni's eyes grew wide, 'no more police to guard your door and keep you where you don't want to be, I kept your room the same, as you liked it, though I put some of your toys away and made your bed for you, go on upstairs if you like'. Danni was really surprised at this, but headed up the stairs away form him, he's delusional she thought. Toys, that must mean a child's room, she thought. She headed up the stairs and onto a landing, there were several doors, she checked behind them. There was a bathroom, a room which looked as though is wasn't a child's room, probably his room, she thought, there was a room which looked like a library, a small library but in a slightly bigger than average room, there were book cases lining the walls and desks in the centre. A computer was in one corner and on the computer desk where lots of newspaper articles. She decided she would look at them later and see the room he wanted her to go to. She checked the next door, it appeared to be a storage room, full of old things and boxes, and she assumed the attic must have been full. The next room was un-mistakably a little girls' room. Everything was pink. There was a small child size four-poster bed with soft pink net curtains tied around at the posts with fluffy pink bows. The sheets were a soft pink and duvet was a matching soft pink, broken up with white patterns. There were also matching cushions on the bed, to finish the touches. The carpet was also soft pink, with a couple of fluffy white rugs to break up the colour. There was a chest of drawers at one side of the room, a closet built into the wall, and a box of toys with a lid, under the window. There were shelves all around the room with stuffed toys and pictures of what looked to be friends and family. There was a picture frame with three frames in it, one stating, 'Mummy', the middle one stating, 'me', and the third stating, 'Daddy'. Danni recognised the third picture as the man downstairs. He thinks I'm his daughter, she realised. The picture in the middle was of a little girl smiling broadly, looking as happy as a young girl should, she had wavy light brown hair to her shoulders and sparkling brown eyes, she looked full of life and happy. Her mother also had light brown hair and the same sparkling brown eyes, making her also look young, Happy and full of life. Her father looked just as happy; she appeared to have inherited facial characteristics from her father, such as his nose, and mouth. They looked like a perfect happy family. Next to this frame on the shelf was a picture of a dog, a border collie, and the picture frame stated R.I.P. She assumed it must have been the family pet and it had died. It also had the dog's collar around the base of the picture frame, resting on the shelf with the frame in the middle.

She went back to the library and decided to have a look at the newspaper clippings, they were stories about a little girl being terminally ill and having to stay in hospital at all times, in other stories her father was trying to campaign to bring her home. A couple of the stories also mention that the little girl's mother was killed accidentally by police officers a few years ago, as armed robbers were robbing a shop and officers tried to take them down, a bullet accidentally hit the woman, and she died in hospital in the operating theatre.

'Is you room okay?' a voice called up to her. Danni's head snapped up, she replaced the articles and went over to the banister,

'Yes, its fine', she called down,

'Okay, good, dinner will be ready soon, I'll call you when it's ready', he shouted back,

'Okay', she replied.

Danni decided she should go back to the girl's room and see what she could find out, maybe a diary, or something, to show what the girl was like, how old she was, what she thought of her parents, and what her life, in general, was like. Danni didn't have to look long; it was in a show box in her closet, along with letters and cards from friends, mostly asking her to get well soon. She found the diary and opened it up to read. She flicked through to a few entries before the end,

'_Dear Diary, _

_I have to go into hospital today, the doctor says I'm getting sicker and they would be able to look after me better in the hospital, Daddy doesn't want me to go, he doesn't trust the doctors, not after they let mummy die. He promised I wouldn't be there every long, and that he would come and get me, and that he'll visit everyday. I've already packed a hospital bag, with my best pyjamas and slippers and my favourite teddy. I also have my favourite books from the library with me so I can read; as the doctor says I won't be able to get out of bed like the other children. I have to finish now, I have to pack this diary so I can write whilst I'm there, I'll write again soon. _

_Sophia Cole, Age 10.' _

Danni flipped to the next entry,

'_Dear Diary, _

_I'm in the hospital now, Daddy says it won't be long and he'll come and take me home again, but the doctors said I might be here a while so maybe I would want my own duvet cover and pillow, Daddy said he'll bring them for me, and that when the doctor says a while, he means only a few days. The other children are sat playing with the toys on the floor, the doctor says I shouldn't join in because it may make me sicker. He says I should just rest in bed and I'm allowed to read my stories. Daddy is also going to bring my favourite picture frame and the one of my dog, Sam; I like to have her picture with me when I'm not well. I'm going to read my books now, so I'll write again soon, _

_Sophia Cole, Age 10.' _

'_Dear Diary, _

_I know it's been a few days, but I've been very tired, the doctors have had to run lots of tests on me, they are still not sure why I'm not very well, Daddy says I'll be fine and the doctors will figure it out. Which is odd, because I know he doesn't trust doctors, maybe he realises that doctors know what they are doing better than Daddy would? Daddy has been to see my every day like he promised, and he sits with me for hours, he will brush my hair for me like mummy used to do, settle me in bed, and then read to me until I fall asleep. When I wake in the mornings I always find a note and one of my favourite sweeties, they are different everyday, yesterday I had a caramel, this morning I had a toffee. I've had lots of cards and letters from my friends at school too, they say they miss me and hope I get well soon. I miss them too, my best friend, Nicola, says she'll try and visit, I can't wait. The doctors are going to come back in a few minutes and take me for some more tests; I'll try and write again as soon as I'm not too tired._

_Sophia Cole, Age 10.' _

Danni thought she sounded like a normal little girl, but that she was sick in hospital, at this point the little girl mustn't have known she was terminally ill, and the doctors didn't either. Danni read a few more entries, her friend came to visit, her father continued to visit every day. The little girl seemed to note though, that every day she wasn't allowed to go home, her father got more restless with the doctors. She was also moved to a private room because the doctors said she would be there longer than they originally thought. The little girl, having nothing to do all day but have tests room and think, began to realise that she wasn't just sick, but seriously ill, this showed in her writings in her diary. As the doctors came to realise this as well and told her father, she noticed everyone's attitude around her change as well to a more sympathetic attitude rather than 'you'll be home soon'. She says her father kept promising he was going to take her home though. This is when the police guards appeared, so that her father could not take her in the night. As she was terminally ill and had her own room, the doctors set a crib up for her father to stay over night. She had to stay so that the doctors could administer her medicines and make her more comfortable in her illness. Danni noticed that the entries seem to get further apart, and less is written as the little girl gets more tired, and feels more and more unwell. In the last entry Sophia signed the bottom as age 13, a very short entry was written and she wrote she was very ill, and that she thought she was at last going to see her mother again. She wrote how she loved her father but was concerned for his mental state, especially after her death as she seemed to be his world. Danni assumed the little girl's father hadn't read the diary, only kept it in the shoe box with the letters and cards, and put it back in the closet.

Danni was suddenly broken out her reverie by a voice calling her to dinner. She placed the diary carefully back into the box and put it back into the closet where she found it, and headed downstairs. She wasn't sure what she was going to do, sit and eat with this man, she guessed she would have to, he thought she was his daughter, if she wanted to survive, she would have to play along.

* * *

A/N2: Well, there you go, what do you think?, next chapter up soon hopefully, drop a review, xx 


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Okay, heres another chapter for you, I've just finished writing this, So here you go.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Flack watched as the ambulance drove off with his friend, and got a lift back to the station with another officer, as his patrol car was now a crime scene. Mac was still at the lab processing evidence, but the night shift would handle this case now, so Mac didn't know yet, Flack would have to tell him. He thanked the officer as he pulled up at the lab to let Flack out. He wandered into the lab slowly, using the time it took to get to Mac to think of what to tell him. He bumped into Aidan on his way into the labs to find Mac,

'Hey Don' she greeted friendly,

'Hey Aidan', he answered, 'Have you seen Mac?' he asked,

'Yeah, I'm just on my way to see him now', she answered with a smile,

'Thanks, great', he answered and followed. Aidan knew something was up with him, but couldn't even guess what it could be.

Aidan knocked on the door to the lay out room where Mac was working,

'Hey Mac, I got good news, the bullets we recovered came back to a registered firearm, a Mr Harry Cole, lives quite a way out from the city, I had Frank look him up, turns out his wife was accidentally killed by an officer during a robbery, and his 13 year old daughter died in hospital of a terminal illness, and officers had to be posted at her hospital door so he couldn't take her home in the night', Aidan took a breathe after updating Mac, and Flack. Flack looked slightly relieved,

'So you have his address?' Flack asked, almost urgently, Mac noticed this,

'Don, what's happened?' he asked, and tried to look behind him in the hallway, 'where's Danni?' Flack's face paled visibly. Mac understood immediately, 'Aidan what's that address?' Aidan pulled out a slip of paper and was about to read it out, but Mac rushed around, slipped the piece of paper from her grasp and he and Flack took off. The reached Mac's car and climbed in, Mac unlocked it with the button as soon as it came into sight. He read the address on the way down, and Aidan being thorough had included a map, which he was grateful for right now, as he had no idea where this place was. Flack called for backup from the car and gave the address. Once that was done Flack tried to explain and apologise for taking his eyes off of Danni.

'I'm so sorry Mac, Rob was with her, it was quiet, and we only stopped for coffee…' Flack started,

'It's okay Don, I don't care, I just want her back safe', Mac answered, dodging traffic, he'd put his police lights on and was racing through the traffic, running every red light and stop sign he passed. As the busy roads quietened into a long stretch of road Mac put his foot down and went as fast as the car would allow. Flack consulting the map for him as they went. In about forty Five minutes, which was still too long to Mac, they arrived at the house address on the paper from Aidan. Mac parked the car behind the hedges at the front so they wouldn't be easily visible. They could hear the backup following down the road, but they sounded a few minutes away. Mac and Don made their way up the driveway and saw the black van they assumed Danni had been taken in. They heard a noise over from behind the front door and drew their weapons whilst moving to hide behind the van. The man must have heard the vehicle pull up and the others coming down the road, he may have also heard their footsteps on the gravel. He opened the door with his weapon drawn, pointing out away from the house,

'Who's there? Come out!' He shouted, Flack made to move but Mac held him in place. Flack just gave him a look and moved,

'I got her into this', he whispered, 'Alright', Flack shouted, 'I'm coming out, don't shoot', he told him. Flack heard as the man lowered his weapon slightly, Flack stepped out with his arms visible, he'd handed his gun to Mac, that was only like to get him shot if the man saw him it. 'Harry is it? I'm unarmed', Flack told him, and lifted his jacket to show him. Harry saw the badge, however, and raised his weapon again, just as Flack heard Danni behind Harry ass he came down the stairs and realised what was happening,

'No, no don't hurt him, he looked after me', he heard her tell him. Harry looked to her, and lowered his gun, just as several more police cars pulled up,

'Inside, Now!' he ordered Flack. Flack hurried up to the house and through the door, Danni ran to him and Flack wrapped his arms around her. 'Sophia, get away from him!' Harry ordered.

'Sophia?' Flack asked Danni quietly, Danni nodded,

'He thinks I'm his daughter', she told him, also quietly, Danni stepped back from Flack and they all moved into the front room.

He motioned for Flack to sit over on the sofa, and for Danni to come to him,

'See, your home now, I promised didn't I, and I have your dinner made for you at the table, not in that hospital bed any more, and the police come to take you away, back to that hospital, but they won't, I won't let them, your home now, your safe', he told Danni, Danni only nodded and sat at the table. She picked up the cutlery and looked like she would eat, to please Harry. Harry turned back to Flack, thinking he had come to take her away again. He kept the gun trained on Flack, and Flack gulped as he stared down the barrel of the man's rifle.

* * *

**A/N2:** Okay, haha, cliffhanger, I had to sorry, well, Hope you enjoyed, please review, thats like 3 chapters written and posted in one day, I'll try and carry on, But I would like reviews before I post another chapter, this story is nearly to an end and I was planning a sequel. Let me know if you want a sequel, Please review let me know what you think, and if you do want a sequel (let me know) and anything you would especially like to see happen?, I have it mostly plotted in my head whilst i was writing this one, but anything else to add I could as I havn't started writing yet. Also, is my grammar any better?? and those typos, are they any better? okay thanks guys, xx 


End file.
